


Oops, That Happened

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampire Sex, reader is Bella's older sister, this fic bloomed from an amazing request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: As Bella's older sister, you swore you'd always look out for her. When she's about to run off to Italy for her no-good ex Edward Cullen, you went with her to keep her safe. You weren't prepared for the Volturi... or to meet the incredibly handsome Demetri who you may or may not have openly stated your attraction for on accident in front of him.(Demetri Volturi  x Reader)
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr!  
> "One shot where the reader is Bellas sister and she goes with her to Italy and when Demetri and Felix show up she mumbles something about Demetri topping her not realizing everyone can hear her."

Your sister sure knew how to get herself into the most ridiculous, most insane of situations as of the past few months or so. Seething with rage and a healthy dose of fear, you chased after your little sister Bella as she ran through a crowded Italian street.

If you had your way you never would have let her leave the house with her Cullen friend - and you certainly weren’t letting her go to Italy alone for the guy who dumped her and made her spiral into a deep depression. So you left a frantically scrawled note to your father, telling him of what was happening and how you were going after Bella to keep her safe.

The poor man. But you were determined to bring your sister back safe - no vampires were going to get in your way, or so, you hoped.

“Bella!” You cried out, losing your sister in the crowd. Everyone was wearing red cloaks for some reason - not that you cared as to why. You just wanted to find her, get her stupid ex and leave the country.

Finally, you spotted her… running through a fountain?

“Bella what the actual fuck…” you groaned, exasperated. You decided to go around, trying to keep an eye on her as you weaved through the crowd.

Making your way to the opposite side of the fountain, your heart skipped a few beats; you couldn’t see her. _I swear she was right here! Where did she go!? You thought frantically. I promised Dad I’d protect her. I can’t find her. God help me, I can’t find her._

A firm grip on your wrist pulled you away from the brink of hyperventilating. Alice lowered her glasses, golden eyes concerned yet focused. “It’s okay, I know where she is.”

Leading you toward a tower with old medieval style doors, without any difficulty Alice broke the lock of the door. “Come now guys, it’s a festival,” she said cheerily, letting go of you to lower her headscarf as she entered.

You followed behind her and saw your little sister, safe. Ignoring your surroundings you rushed over to her, taking her face in your hands and scanning her for any sign of injury or pain. “Bella, Bells are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Y/N,” she replied quickly, gripping onto something white and pale like her life depended on it.

Your eyes traveled up to the face of the boy who’d caused your sister so much grief and who she was currently clinging to. “You,” you snarled, glaring at him.

Edward. Oh, how you grew to despise the copper-haired boy who stole your little sister’s heart. The nights where you’d hear Bella screaming in her sleep, see her sitting on a chair staring blankly out the window, her reckless behaviour… he’d sent her into such a deep depression that you had the following thought on the plane over to Italy; _If these Volturi don’t kill him, I sure as hell will find a way._

“Y/N don’t -” Bella began but you ignored her, stepping up so you were inches away from Edward’s face.

“Do you have any idea how much pain you’ve caused her? You broke her you selfish son of a bitch!”

Instinctively, you pulled your fist back without thinking to strike him, but a coldness took your wrist and pulled you back. Ready to argue, you turned to who you thought was Alice only to be shocked when it wasn’t her, but a rather handsome man with eyes the colour of blood.

And holy shit, he was _handsome_. _They weren’t kidding about the whole vampires are so hot they practically blow you away_ , you thought to yourself feebly, dumbstruck. Blond hair carefully styled yet so soft looking, and a strong jawline and cheekbones that defined his perfectly sculpted face.

“There’s no need for violence, my dear,” his smooth voice made you shiver involuntarily. You couldn’t place his accent but it sounded somewhat British.

“She’s a feisty one,” said a second voice, “I like her.”

He let go of your wrist, and that’s when you finally took in what was happening around you. The rage that clouded your senses as soon as you saw Edward made you unaware that not one but two cloaked vampires, both of whom shared the same red eyes, were in your presence and the soft echoing footfalls down the hallway alerted you to a third vampire.

The third, Jane, began leading your group down a hallway and into an elevator. It was crowded and you tried to remain calm, but a certain blond man stood directly behind you and you could feel his eyes burning into the back of your head.

At one point, your little sister whispered to you. “I’m so sorry I brought you into this Y/N.”

“I wish you didn’t jump the gun and run after Sparkles here like you did.” You gestured to Edward who simply ignored you. A deep chuckle came from the taller Volturi guard, and the blond walked ahead of you to join Jane, the two murmuring to each other.

“… I don’t have a response to that,” she barely whispered in reply, eyes downcast. Bella’s lower lip trembled and you tried to hold back a sigh.

 _Great, now I’ve made her cry. Well done, Y/N_. “Hey, we’ll be okay, I promise.” _You don’t know that._ “Well it could be worse I guess,” you murmured, speaking to both your sister and honestly yourself. You eyed the blond man who was trailing just ahead of you, behind Jane. “Being led to my probable death by an attractive vampire couldn’t be one of the worse ways to go.”

Bella looked at you like you’d grown a second head.

You shrugged, leaning into your sister’s ear. “Just saying, Blondie up front could bite and or top me any day and I’m sure I’d die happy.”

A couple things happened after you confided that thought to Bella. One, she hissed your name in warning but you barely registered that. The second? Said blond man in question quickly looked back at you, made eye contact and winked.

Heat rushed to your face, flooding your cheeks as you stared incredulously. “He could hear that…?” The sound barely escaped your lips. You hadn’t thought much about how heightened a vampire’s senses could be - in fact, you tried not to think about vampires too much in general. Finding out about the supernatural gave you a migraine.

Blondie merely smirked in response, eyes trailing up and down as if to take in your appearance before turning away, leaving you thoroughly flustered.

* * *

You were right about the near-death thing. After nearly being drained of life by a gaggle of thirsty vampires, somehow you and Bella made it out alive - with the promise that you were both to be turned into vampires. Of course, Bella agreed, but you? Immortality was terrifying.

“Shh, Bella, it’s okay.”

“I think she’s going into shock. Maybe you should slap her?”

“Alice!”

Sighing, you looked over to Bella, who was currently cuddled up on Edward’s lap, gripping onto him for dear life with a vacant frozen look of horror in her eyes. The Volturi had led in a group of unsuspecting tourists for “lunch” and it affected her. That and the Volturi themselves did just threaten her with imminent death.

You were shaken too but you tried to be brave, for her sake and your own sanity’s sake.

“Pardon me for interrupting,” a familiar smooth voice interrupted your thoughts. Snapping your head up, you locked eyes with none other than Blondie himself. He paid no mind to the others, addressing just you. “May I have a moment of your time?”

“Am I in more trouble?” you deadpanned defensively.

“No. This is more of a… personal matter.” Offering his hand, he gave you a confident, winning smile. “May we speak in private?”

“Demetri…” Edward growled in warning. Locking eyes with you for a brief moment he shook his head in warning.

If you were in your right state of mind you’d probably have heeded his advice. However, today you were tired in many ways possible and Edward was right at the root of it all.

So, you took Demetri’s hand and let him lead you away from your group.

Ending up in what appeared to be a study of some kind a few halls down, you found yourself distracted by the decor; it was old, you didn’t know your history well enough to determine what era or century all the furniture and art were from. But it fit in with the rest of this Italian castle’s aesthetic and architecture.

“So, what was that thing you said earlier that involved me?” The question pulled you back to the present and you stared at Blondie - _no, Demetri_ you remembered - incredulously.

You crossed your arms. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you fibbed, your attempt at a staunch expression laughable.

Closing the distance between the two of you, you felt Demetri’s hands press themselves against your waist, pushing onto you and making you walk backward until you felt something hit your back. A stray book falling to your feet confirmed that it was a bookshelf. He was so close to you that you could see every little detail of his gorgeous face.

“Don’t play coy with me, love,” his voice was low and sent a jolt of something electric down your spine. “If I remember correctly, you said you wanted me to ‘bite and or _top_ you’, is that correct?”

A shaky breath. “That - that may have been what I said, yeah,” you stammered.

Demetri chuckled quietly, leaning down into the nape of your neck, making you let out a small squeak as he did so. Lips brushing against the skin there, you felt your soul ascend from your body as his tongue swirled almost experimentally in a slow circle. You leaned into him, biting your lip trying to keep a moan back.

_If this is how I’m going to die, then dying feels so damn good._

Demetri’s lips moved from your neck to your ear, moving a hand from your waist to tuck your hair behind your ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want more of _that_ ,” came your husky response. Hands finding some strength, you pushed very gently against his chest till he pulled away. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, time coming to a halt. Raising a hand carefully, watching his expression for any sign of disgust or discomfort, you placed your hand against his cheek.

To your surprise, he didn’t pull away; he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “You… are confusing to me.” Opening his eyes again, the red had darkened to a dull almost black shade of red. “I shouldn’t be doing this, but I’ve gone this far already so I might as well not withhold anything.”

He moved the hand that was in your hair to your cheek, mirroring your actions. Instinct taking over your sense of rationality, you kissed him. Gripping your waist tighter, he responded eagerly to your affections, kissing back with an intensity that began to cultivate a certain ache within you.

A low growl sent vibrations down your throat and against your lips, you gasped when Demetri’s hands slid down to the back of your thighs, lifting you up. Locking your legs around his waist, you swore he purred in response to your body’s reaction, moving his lips from yours back to your neck once more. The moans couldn’t be held back anymore and you knew that this only egged him on further.

“I think I’d like to see more of you,” he commented in between kissing your neck.

“Feeling’s mutual,” you replied, tangling your hands in his hair.

The kissing ceased, and to your dismay, Demetri set you down. Seeing your appalled expression, he laughed; the sound brought you out of your lust-fueled mind state, as it was unlike any laughter he’d done previously. This laughter was _him_. No secret intentions or undertones to it. “As much as I’d really enjoy continuing this, I believe your friends are about ready to head off soon.”

Running a hand through your hair, you breathed deeply to try and calm your wired emotions. “So uh, I guess this is it then, huh?”

Demetri raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?” Shaking his head, he caressed your face once more. “If you think I’m the ‘fuck you and leave you’ type dear Y/N, you’d be sorely mistaken.” With a wink, he added, “That would be my friend Felix.”

His crass language took you aback. You didn’t expect him to speak so… normally? You assumed with vampires they’d be all formal and old-school with their way of speaking - and in a way yes, you were right. But right now, Demetri wasn’t speaking as formally as his coven mates did.

“So, you actually mean it when you say you want to see more of me?” you questioned him. “As much as I enjoyed… _that_ , I’m not a one-night stand girl.”

“I’m glad to hear it because I don’t intend for this to be a once-only event,” he replied smoothly. You smiled at him as your heart skipped a beat happily. A small smile made it’s way to his face, and he held out his hand once again for you to take. “Come on, I’ll lead you back to the others.”

When you arrived back to the waiting room, Edward and Alice eyed you suspiciously. _Oh they **know**_ , you sighed internally. Giving Edward a look, you gave him a wee mental note. _“I don’t need to explain myself to you. Let’s keep it that way.”_

Jaw clenched, he dropped the eye contact to glare at Demetri. “Can we go now?”

Demetri nodded curtly. “Yes, the sun is down now so it’s dark enough for you to take your leave. Gianna will escort you out.” As your group began to follow the human receptionist who trotted over from her desk to lead you away, Demetri called out to you. “I’ll be in touch, Y/N.”

Out of sight from the watchful eyes of the Cullens and Bella’s surprised stare now boring a hole into the back of your head, you winked at him. “You better be,” you replied with a grin, still running off the adrenaline of your earlier make-out session.

The last thing you saw of Demetri was a wide grin of his own before your group turned away.

As the elevator doors closed, your sister rounded onto you. “Y/N, what was that about?” Bella asked.

You turned to look at your little sister; she was exhausted. Running a hand through her hair affectionately, you gave her a calm smile. “Not quite sure yet, but nothing for you to worry about, kiddo. Let’s go home.”


	2. Re-Acquainted at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Italy and the unexpected encounter the two of you shared, it was safe to say that Demetri was on your mind a lot. Luckily for you, the feeling was mutual. You only hoped someday you could see him again…

Months have passed by and you went about your business as normal. Bella was in her final year of high school and after Italy, it felt as if any vampire drama was wrapped up and dealt with in a nice little bow.

Except it wasn’t.

One, a band of newborn vampires had come to search for your little sister, breaking into your house while your father slept on the couch and taking an item of her clothing. To say it infuriated you that once again your sister’s life was at stake would be an understatement.

Secondly, you had yet to hear any word from Demetri, and as the weeks turned into months going by your hopes waned and your heart ached.

The surprise intimate moment the two of you shared played back in your mind’s eye almost every night. Whenever you would be laying in bed, in the shower or going about your business his handsome face would pop into your mind accompanied by the memory of pleasure that coursed through you in that finite moment.

Did he even want to see you again? Were his words a lie? You had no idea but despite your doubts and insecurities, you wished to see him again. You longed for it.

Today Bella would be staying at Edward’s house; nothing unusual there. You walked with her to her truck. “Don’t get up to too much trouble, you hear me?”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Yes, Mom,” she groaned. A tiny smile played on her lips, however.

Giving her a hug, you stepped back from the truck and watched your sister drive away. A sigh escaped your lips. You still hated that damn Cullen boy with a fiery passion, but you knew she would be in safe hands.

Night came and with it complete boredom. Your father Charlie was passed out cold on the couch and would be there till the sun rose. As for you, you were laying in your bed in just an oversized t-shirt that you refused to part with.

Again, as he did every night, Demetri’s face popped into your mind. You closed your eyes, trying to push him out. _If he still wanted me he would have made contact by now_ , you reasoned with yourself.

_Tap. Tap._

The sound of something gently hitting your window roused you from your thoughts. Sitting up, you glanced over to your bedroom window only to cover your mouth in shock at the face peering in.

The one who had plagued your thoughts, was balancing on you could only guess was a tree branch outside your bedroom window. You had to be dreaming, surely? Or going insane.

Rushing over and yanking the window open, you leaned out of it. “What are you doing here?” You whisper-hissed in the quietest voice you could manage.

“I’m happy to see you too, love,” he chuckled, “mind making some room for me to enter?”

“What, need my permission to come in?” You teased.

“Vampires don’t work like that, gorgeous.”

You stepped back away from the window, crossing your arms a little self consciously as you watched Demetri clamber in through your window. You were now suddenly very aware of what you were wearing; the shirt just brushed halfway down your thighs.

Demetri stood straight and studied your appearance, also taking note of your bed attire with a faint hint of a smirk. “It’s been a while, you look good.”

You bowed your head. “Same to you… it really has been a while, huh?”

An apologetic look crossed his face. “Forgive me. I would have been in contact sooner but my masters forbid it.”

“Forbid it’?” You echoed, brows furrowing in confusion.

He nodded. “After you left Italy… let’s just say that the Cullens aren’t in Aro’s good graces as of right now, given that you and your sister are still human.”

You bit your lip. _Another reminder about my mortality, fantastic._

Sensing your apprehension, Demetri slowly, cautiously as if testing the waters, approached you. “You have nothing to fear from my coven, Y/N. And especially nothing from me.”

“Why are you here, Demetri?” You challenged him, meeting his eyes finally. “Because with everything I have going on right now the last thing I need is a reminder that I need to die or become a vampire.”

Demetri’s jaw clenched and you suddenly regretted snapping at the gorgeous but lethal vampire very much. Taking you by surprise however he sighed and took a seat at the side of your bed. Clutching his head in his hands, your concern grew as he let out a pained whine. “This is not going how I thought it would…”

“A-are you okay, Demetri?” You asked, taking a step toward him hesitantly.

Another whine, but quieter this time. “God, even just the mention of my name coming from your lips is driving me insane.”

_What?_ Blinking, you were suddenly in focus mode. Kneeling down in front of him, you forced him to look you in the eye. “What does that mean? Please tell me, I’m so lost…”

“You remember our… encounter, yes?”

You nodded in reply. How could I forget?

You watched him swallow thickly, his eyes staring intensely into your own. “Ever since that day, that moment, I’ve been at a loss. To think I’d get so distracted and frustrated by a simple human woman.”

The last few words began a pang of pain in your heart, but a cold gentle hand cupping your face quelled it. “You are no simple woman, though Miss Swan. I’ve snuck way on my own accord from my group here in Washington to see you. To get closure. Tell me if you don’t share my feelings, or if you do.”

If your heart could spontaneously combust from excitement and nervousness at once, it would have at this moment. Here was a man - an incredibly handsome immortal man that could kill you with a flick of his wrist - confessing his feelings for you. Feelings of inferiority made you self-conscious. He was out of your league, a literal ethereal creature whereas you were quite simply, a normal human being.

“Since we, you know, did that thing together in Italy,” you began, stammering over your words, “you’ve been on my mind ever since.” Getting to your feet, you joined him on the bed. “Every night before I fall asleep when I wake up, hell even in the damn shower or washing dishes the memory will pop into my head and I find myself missing you.”

Demetri took in your words, choosing not to interrupt you. He watched with an expression you couldn’t identify. Curiosity? Hope? Maybe even a hint of amusement.

“I know that sounds crazy,” you continued, heat blooming in your cheeks. “We barely know each other and here I am pining.”

“It’s not crazy in my world,” he murmured in reply.

“What does that mean?”

“My kind have mates. Some immediately feel a pull towards their significant other, others feel it developing the more time we spend together.”

You thought about his words for a moment. “… So where does that leave you and me?”

He smiled at you; a playful smirk. “Would you like to test the waters?”

Your heart skipped a beat. If he was suggesting what you thought he was… The ability to speak left but you nodded in consent.

Demetri scooted closer, keeping his eyes locked on yours. Your faces were so close, the air between you electrified. Leaning in very slowly, he checked in with you one last time. “Are you sure?”

Biting your lip, you suppressed a laugh. “Hundred percent.”

He continued leaning in until his lips brushed lightly against yours. Demetri held his position like that, and his lack of action made you whine in protest. So, you took the initiative and kissed first and _holy shit_ how you missed this feeling. You missed him, especially and the need you’d been harboring for him took over your rational thinking.

You pulled back a moment only to place your hands on his shoulders as you straddled his lap. Any restraint Demetri had now left him and he hungrily kissed back, hands firmly grasping at your thighs, running slowly up to your hips, resting at your waist. The coldness of his skin made you let out a small gasp against his mouth, making him smirk. The hem of your shirt had ridden up with his movements.

“I think it’s my turn to take charge,” he said in a low, smooth voice.

“God, please do,” you whimpered. The need for him to touch you grew stronger, especially where you needed him most.

In a flash you went from straddling Demetri’s lap to laying flat on your back, head resting comfortably against the plush pillows. He pulled back so he was on his knees between your legs, hands caressing the sides of your thighs. You squirmed a little under his touch, making him chuckle.

“You’re rather impatient aren’t you, love?” He teased you, observing you closely.

“Can you blame me?” You quipped back breathlessly.

He shook his head. His handsome face wore an admiring expression. The way his eyes took you on made you feel warm inside like he enjoyed what he saw. You felt comfortable.

“I can’t say I do.”

His hands moved from your thighs to his own clothing and you swore he could hear your heart stop as you watched him remove his coat and his shirt within moments of you blinking.

You’d seen many shirtless men before - magazines, TV shows, movies, the damn swimming pool. Sure, some men were very… well built and you couldn’t lie and say that they didn’t look good, but nothing drove you crazy. Demetri, on the other hand, was sculpted to perfection in your eyes.

You sat up a little, and raised a hand hesitantly, looking up at him shyly. Sensing what you wanted, he smiled and took your hand, placing it against his torso. The skin was hard but surprisingly smooth, not a single blemish, dent or imperfection to be found.

Unconsciously, your hand began to drift lower, reaching the leather belt of his pants. Looking up at Demetri, you took a shaky breath to steady your nerves. “Can I…?”

“You may.”

The simple confirmation of consent stoked the embers of flame that had begun to arise within you, and you eagerly unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned his dark trousers to get to your reward.

Demetri’s long and large erection sprung free and he laughed at how your eyes widened at the sight.

Blushing furiously, you lightly slapped his torso. “Shhhhh, my dad is asleep downstairs!” I wouldn’t want to explain why I have a naked man with red eyes on top of me.

Cupping your cheek with one hand, he bit his lip trying to stifle laughter as he looked down at you. “I’m sorry, it’s just… your face -”

He broke off into another, quieter this time, fit of laughter and you pouted.

_Oh, I think it’s time for you to shut up_ , you thought haughtily. Your defiant embarrassment needing to be defended outweighed your initial shyness, and you took his cock firmly on your hand and began stroking it. His laughter ceased and you looked up with innocent eyes as your tongue darted out and lapped at the head. You marveled at the taste; you expected bitterness but was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted sweet.

Eyes growing dark, Demetri bit back a groan at the sensation of your tongue swirling around the head of his cock. You had moved from your sitting position to being on all fours in front of him, working him with every precise movement of your tongue and lips. Being mindful as not to hurt you he placed his hands on either side of your head; one stroking your hair while the other cupped your face, holding you there.

You were enjoying the feeling of his cock in your mouth, taking as much of him as you could while you bob your head back and forth. You decided to really push your luck and changed your technique. With every bob of your head, you let your tongue lick the underside of his cock.

He groaned, almost a growl in pleasure. You looked up through your lashes to watch as his perfect face contorted in ecstasy, closing his eyes blissfully. _Gotcha_ , you thought smugly, kicking your motions up a notch and increasing the speed.

“Shit that feels good,” he moaned, eyes open once again and watching you work him with wonder.

You pulled back to catch your breath and grinned up at him. “Am I doing a good job?” You couldn’t keep the smug tone out of your voice.

He pulled back from you, and for a moment you felt insecure… until he reached for your shirt and began working it up over your breasts. Sitting up straight, you lifted your arms over your head to help him get the damned piece of fabric off your body.

Before you could even process the fact that you were now completely bare before him Demetri’s mouth was on yours again, a newfound hunger in his kiss. He wrapped an arm around your waist and held you tight to his chest, parting your legs further with his knee. You began to wonder what exactly he was doing until you felt his free hand snake its way down to where you ached for him.

“You are so in for it now, cara mia,” he growled into your ear, sending more heat down your spine. He cupped you gently but firmly making you gasp in shock and pleasure, a small squeak escaping from your lips. You buried your face in his shoulder as he began moving his fingers in a circular motion, rubbing your aching pussy.

“Do you have any idea how many nights I’ve laid alone in my quarters imagining doing this to you?” he whispered against your hair, never ceasing in his motions. “This and so much more?”

_God this feels amazing_ , you thought weakly, grinding yourself on his fingers. The way he was talking, how good it felt to have his hands on you…

It was better than any of your wildest imaginings and more.

He moved his hand away, and you felt like you could have cried at the loss of his fingers working you. “Lay down, Y/N. On your back, get comfy.”

A jolt of excitement shot through your veins and you nodded, clambering back to your original position on your bed.

Was this the afterlife? Had you died and gone to some kind of lust-filled utopia? It felt as so, as you watched Demetri lay down and position himself between your legs. One of his hands reached up and groped one of your breasts and your hand to cover your mouth with your hand as you let out a loud moan. While he worked your breast with one hand, what really sent you to heaven was when he slowly ran his tongue up along the sensitive spot between your legs.

“Oh fuck,” came your muffled cry, eyes widening once again at the new sensation. Your positive response made Demetri chuckle, the vibrations of his laughter making you instinctively thrust your hips against his mouth.

Very briefly, Demetri lifted his head to look you straight in the eye. “I’m going to take care of you since you’ve been such a good girl.” The pet name stirred the embers once more. He brought his hand back to your pussy and pressed his thumb against your throbbing clit, making you choke on your suppressed moans. “Is that what you want, Y/N?”

“Yes, yes it’s what I want,” you practically mewled in reply, squirming desperately for some friction. “Please.”

“What _exactly_ do you want me to do?”

_Oh the asshole is enjoying this, isn’t he?_ “Please eat my pussy,” you hissed.

Demetri grinned, victorious. You felt like helpless prey in the talons of a predator, but in all honesty, it turned you on even further.

He wasted no time putting his face back down there and got to work, lapping at your wet pussy. You arched your back and closed your eyes, spreading your legs as wide as you comfortably could. He had kept his thumb on your clit and was moving it in circular motions while his lips sucked on your labia, his tongue darting between the folds to taste you. The fire in between your legs grew unbearable and soon you had both your hands gripping Demetri’s hair, shamelessly gyrating your hips against his face.

He didn’t seem to mind. You felt his thumb disappear from your clit only to be quickly replaced with his lips. Opening your eyes, you looked down and saw the hand he was using to pleasure you with was now being used to stroke his cock. You could feel that he was enjoying this as much as you were.

Something changed in his rhythm and it made you become a panting mess. You could feel your release coming and quickly. “Shit, please keep doing that,” you whimpered, sitting up a little to watch him.

He obeyed and turned up the tempo to his actions. His tongue was now buried deep inside of your soaked pussy, nose rubbing your clit, his head moving in a shaking head motion and it took all of your restraint not to scream the house down.

If there was something you were going to take away from this, it was that Demetri was amazing in bed.

Demetri brought his face away from your throbbing pussy, his eyes almost black in color. Hand now rubbing your clit again. “I’ve got you, Y/N. Let go for me.”

You couldn’t hold it back any further. It almost pained you to hold back the scream that was building up in your throat as you came all over Demetri’s fingers, rocking your hips as you did so, practically riding them.

You felt something hot and wet touch your thighs. Opening your eyes wearily, you saw the Demetri had brought himself to finish too, the hot cum coating your thighs dangerously close to your own pussy.

Heart beating fast and hard, you kept your eyes closed, breathing deeply to calm your erratic heart. A cool, wetness wiped away the mess on your thigh and between your legs, gently dabbing it all away. A few moments later, you felt the bed dip beside you and a blanket being laid over your naked body.

Rolling over, you open your eyes to see Demetri laying on his side, propped up on his elbow staring at you with complete adoration in his eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. “Hi,” you whispered shyly.

“Hi to you too,” he replied, the smile growing wider. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.” You bit your lip a moment, pondering whether or not to request of him what you wanted at the moment. “Demetri?”

“Hmmm?” He hummed in response.

“Is… is it okay with you if I uh, lay on your chest a bit?” You squeezed your eyes shut, blushing. _Ahh, stupid question Y/N! Stupid question. Way to come off as clingy._

A quiet chuckle. Then, the bed dipped slightly. “Of course,” came his reply, “come here, love.”

Smiling, you opened your eyes. Shimming over, you nested yourself into the vampire’s side, curling up happily. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close to his chest, savoring the moment. “I could get used to this, you know.”

“I feel the same,” Demetri confided, fingertips tracing patterns on your back. “It pains me that I’ll have to leave eventually.”

That woke you up a little.

Sitting up, you fixed your wide-eyed, now panicked gaze on him. “You’re leaving? How soon?”

Demetri shushed you softly, stroking your back more to comfort you. “I disbanded from my traveling companions under the guise of hunting and I’ll have to return eventually. And secondly, your father is downstairs. I don’t think he’d take too kindly to find a stranger naked in bed with his daughter.”

You ducked your head, nodding in agreement. “True,” you agreed, laying back down. “But for some forewarning, you better leave me your number or a way to contact you before you leave, mister.”

He buried his face into your hair. “I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re mine and I intend to keep it that way.”

Your heart soared at his words. With a happy smile on your face, you lay back down and curled up on his chest once more. “Glad to hear it, especially after that. I’m all yours if you’ll have me, sweetheart.”

With that, you let sleep take you, drifting off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of someone that made you feel as if you were on cloud nine after the night’s antics. Unbeknownst to you, Demetri held you a little tighter once he felt you drift away into a deep sleep. He would cherish this tender moment with you while he had the chance.


End file.
